1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a can and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a can having a film stretched on the inside of an end plate constituting the can so that the film is deflectable in and out of contact with the end plate, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, a can having a can body made of a material relatively small in pressure resistance, such as paper, synthetic resin sheet, metal foil and so forth, often encounters such a problem that in the case where heated contents are packed and sealed in such a can, the can body is undesirably depressed owing to a negative pressure produced in the can as the contents cool down.
For overcoming the above-mentioned problem, such a technique has been known that the end plate of the can is artificially depressed when the contents have cooled down to some extent to produce a large negative pressure.
By such a technique, however, it is not possible to absorb a negative pressure produced after the end plate is artificially depressed (for instance, in the case where the contents are packed at 92.degree. C. and the end plate is artificially depressed at 65.degree. C., although any negative pressure produced before the depression can be absorbed, it is not possible to absorb a negative pressure produced as the contents cool down to a temperature lower than 65.degree. C.); hence, there are still possibilities that the can body may be depressed.